Jam Kerja
by W. Lily
Summary: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Naruto bisa pulang dengan cepat, tapi kenapa Shikamaru malah memberikannya setumpuk dokumen tambahan?/"Hima, kau tidak melihatnya? Pekerjaannya masih menumpuk."/"Eh Papa belum menyelesaikannya?"/"Naruto-kun jam kerja itu hanya dimulai dari pagi sampai sore... setelah itu adalah jamnya untuk istri."/Warn: Semi-M. RnR?


**...**

 **Jam Kerja  
T+(Semi-M), Romance, Family, Humor.**

 **Naruto (c)** **K. Masashi  
Jam Kerja (c) ****Lily!**

 **Warning(!): Semi-M, headcanon, typo(s) and other. Enjoy!**

 **...**

Naruto menghela napas, matanya memandang putus asa pada tumpukan dokumen didepannya. Wajahnya sangat lelah terlihat dari kantung mata menghitam yang menggantung di bawah mata sewarna permata _sapphire_ nya.

Niatnya hari ini dia ingin pulang cepat karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia berhasil menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen penting yang terus menumpuk setiap harinya. Dan menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya adalah yang sangat ingin Naruto lakukan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bermanja pada istri.

Shikamaru pun membolehkan, tapi pria Nara itu malah menghadiahkan setumpuk dokumen sampingan yang ternyata terus menggunung saat dia sibuk menyelesaikan dokumen yang penting-penting.

"Shikamaru kau mau membunuhku?"

"Inilah pekerjaan pemimpin desa, **Ho-ka-ge-** _ **sa-ma**_." Shikamaru mengejek.

Saat itu Shikamaru memberinya dua pilihan, tidak pulang dan menyelesaikan dokumen itu atau pulang tapi tetap harus menyelesaikan dokumen tersebut? Tentu saja Naruto memilih pulang. Masalahnya, Hinata istrinya melarang keras urusan pekerjaan dibawa kerumah.

"Kalu pekerjaan belum selesai, selesaikanlah. Aku tidak mau Naruto- _kun_ berada di rumah tapi pikiranmu masih pada pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu." Begitulah kata istrinya dulu.

Jika yang seperti itu saja istrinya melarang keras, apalagi jika dia membawa setumpuk dokumen ini?

Jawabannya, Hinata hanya diam saja. Tapi perlu di garis bawahi; diamnya Hinata lebih menakutkan dari amukan Sakura.

Saat itu putri bungsunya pun langsung terdiam ketika sebelumnya gadis kecil itu berlari dengan semangat menyambut kepulangannya yang sangat cepat tidak seperti biasa. Tapi, Papanya pulang dengan setumpuk dokumen, itu artinya di rumahpun pasti hanya akan mengerjakan dokumen tersebut. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain bersama.

Tapi Himawari menuruni sifat pengertian Hinata, jadi gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum lalu menawarkan diri membawa sebagian tumpukan dokumen yang dibawa Naruto. Dengan hati yang menangis terharu Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar kertas itu pada Himawari.

Sedangkan Boruto, dia hanya menghela napas keras. Setelah kejadian dengan Momoshiki beberapa pekan lalu dia mulai memahami kesibukan Ayahnya, sehingga dia pun mencoba untuk tak protes lagi.

Tapi Hinata, Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup, seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, wanita itu hanya diam. Tetapi dia tetap mengerjakan kewajibannya melepas jubah Hokage Naruto dan menyiapkan keperluannya setelah sebelumnya sang Nanadaime Hokage itu meletakkan dokumennya bersama Himawari ke ruang kerja di rumahnya.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, dengan mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendeknya berada di ruang kerja di rumahnya.

Sekali lagi memandang tidak suka pada tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya. Diluar sana terdengar suara istri dan anak-anaknya tengah membicarakan berbagai hal. Naruto sangat ingin kesana, tapi dokumen ini seperti merantai kakinya, pen yang tengah dipegangnya seperti memaku tangannya agar tak bergerak kemanapun.

Naruto berpikir, seandainya Himawari atau Hinata datang dan menawarinya untuk mengabaikan dokumen ini sebentar saja, tanpa berpikir dua-kali pun Naruto akan melakukan hal tersebut. Tidak peduli dan tidak akan peduli pada amukan Shikamaru nantinya.

Dan harapannya terkabul saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah manis putri tersayangnya, Himawari. "Papa, apa pekerjaan Papa sudah selesai? Ayo kita main bersama."

Seolah menemukan _oasis_ di tengah gurun, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dengan semangat. Wajahnya berbinar, pen ditangannya lepas begitu saja entah kemana. Baru dia akan mengatakan sesuatu menerima ajakan Himawari, suara seseorang memotong ucapannya.

"Hima, jangan ganggu _Tou-chan_."

Pintu terbuka semakin lebar, terlihat Boruto tengah menggenggam sebelah tangan Himawari; seperti mencoba menariknya agar tak menganggu pekerjaan Ayahnya. Eh, Tunggu! Apa Himawari akan pergi? Tidak mungkin! Naruto tidak akan membiarkan itu!

"Kenapa? Aku cuma mau mengajak Papa bermain."

"Tidak, aku sudah sele―"

"Hima, kau tidak melihatnya? Pekerjaannya masih menumpuk."

JLEB

"Eeh? Papa belum menyelesaikannya?"

JLEB JELB

Bagai tertusuk dua panah sekaligus―tiga dengan yang sebelumnya. Naruto langsung membeku saat Himawari mentapanya polos dengan kepalanya yang sedikit dimiringkan membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu. Tapi bagi Naruto, Himawari seperti melihatnya bagai pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah.

"T-tidak, a-aku bisa..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Hima bisa bermain denganku, _ttebasa_!" Boruto lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Ayahnya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Himawari. Kemudian wajah bulatnya yang menurun dari sang Ibu itu tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun bahkan pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Senyum yang hanya dia berikan pada adik tersayangnya, Himawari.

"Dengan _onii-chan_?" Himawari menjadi lebih semangat. Belakangan ini bukan hanya Papanya yang menjadi sibuk karena pekerjaan Hokagenya, Kakaknya pun menjadi jarang di rumah karena misinya sebagai Shinobi Konoha sehingga membuat waktu mereka bersamapun menjadi semakin berkurang. Borutopun mengangguk tak kalah semangat dengan senyum lembut yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat perubahan _mood_ Himawari semakin merasa waswas, dan hatinya semakin hancur berkeping-keping saat Himawari langsung menarik kakaknya setelah melihat anggukan sang bocah pirang. " _Jaa, ikou, onii-chan_.*"

Meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Boruto yang tak sengaja melihat Ayahnya yang begitu putus asa hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Sambil menahan sebentar tarikan Himawari, Boruto mengacungkan jempol tangannya yang lain yang tak ditarik Himawari pada sang Ayah kemudian bibirnya kembali membentuk senyum yang sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang dengan sukses membuat kening Naruto berkedut kesal.

" _Ganbare,_ **Ho-ka-ge** _-_ _ **sa-ma**_."

 **Bocah itu... sengajakah dia?**

...

* * *

...

Tangan Naruto yang tertutup perban mengambil selembar kertas dari sebuah tumpukan dokumen-dokumen― _sial_ di sampingnya. Kepalanya bertumpu lemah pada sebelah tangannya yang lain. Seolah mayat hidup, mata _sapphire_ nya membaca sebentar pada deretan huruf di kertas tersebut, kemudian dengan lemah pula dia memberikan goresan tanda tangannya lalu memberi cap dengan stempel khusus Hokagenya.

Sudah berjam-jam Naruto berkutat dengan dokumennya, tapi belum juga ada tanda tumpukan kertas ini akan menipis membuat kepala Naruto makin pening. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:50, diluar sana terdengar suara Hinata yang memarahi Boruto karena membuat adiknya yang masih terjaga.

Jujur saja, Naruto merasa masih sakit hati dengan kejadian tadi, sehingga dia tak mau terlalu berharap lagi Hinata akan mendatanginya dan menyuruhnya istirahat, mungkin? Walau tubuh dan hatinya sangat menginginkan hal tersebut. Karena itu, saat pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka dan menampakkan istri tercintanya Naruto hanya memandang sebentar wanita itu itu kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya.

Sejenak, Hinata menghela napas. Sambil menahan senyum wanita itu memandangi Naruto. Tiba-tiba terlintas pemikiran jahil di kepalanya ketika melihat suaminya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan itu. Hinata kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti di ambang pintu. Setelah meletakkan gelas _ocha_ yang tadi dibawanya, Hinata mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di samping pria itu yang masih tak bereaksi dengan kedatangannya.

" _Anata_..." Hinata memanggil.

"Hmm." Naruto hanya bergumam.

Merasa diabaikan Hinata kemudian menyentuh lembut tangan suaminya yang memegang pen; meminta perhatian. Dan berhasil ketika Naruto akhirnya memandanganya dengan bingung. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sedikit menggoda Hinata mengambil pen Naruto lalu meletakkannya di sembarang tempat. Tangannya yang lain lalu memeluk leher Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang kemudian menggenggam lembut jari tangan Naruto yang terlilit perban itu. Dan diluar dugaan Naruto pun balas menggenggamnya.

" _Anata_..." panggil Hinata sekali lagi sambil meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Naruto dengan gerakan perlahan. Jemari tangannya yang semula di genggaman Naruto beralih ikut memeluk leher sang suami yang kemudian memeluknya semakin erat. Membuat Naruto merasakan benda empuk istrinya semakin menggencet bahunya.

"Kau tau, jam kerja itu hanya dimulai dari pagi sampai sore," Hinata tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya, wanita itu kemudian mendorong kursi yang di duduki Naruto membuatnya sedikit mundur dan menjauhi meja. Lalu Hinata menduduki meja tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan istrinya ini. Kemudian Hinata kembali melanjutkan, "lalu mulai sore sampai malam adalah jamnya untuk anak-anak," Hinata tersenyum. Tangannya membelai pipi dengan tiga garis kembar Naruto dengan lembut, "setelah itu adalah jamnya untuk istri." Hinata merentangkan tangannya, "apa kau ingin sebuah pelukan?"

Awalnya Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget, tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto langsung menghambur kepelukan istrinya yang masih duduk di mejanya. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya ke dada sang istri, memeluk dan mencium aroma manis istrinya. Sedangkan Hinata dia hanya terkekeh geli dengan perlakuan manja Naruto. Hah, beginilah istrinya. Dia selalu mengerti keadaan Naruto bahkan lebih mengetahui dari dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu Hinata kemudian mendongakkan wajah Naruto, jari tangannya mengelus pelan pipi _tan_ suaminya dengan lembut membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati snetuhan Hinata. Wanita itu semakin terkekeh ketika melihat kantung mata suaminya yang terlihat mengerikan. "Apa kau lelah?"

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam. Matanya kemudian memandang dalam wajah cantik istrinya, dari matanya, pipinya, bibirnya. Walau umur mereka sudah mencapai kepala tiga tapi tetap saja istrinya selalu terlihat cantik dan tak pernah berubah sama sekali.

Semakin lama Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata semakin Naruto tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mencium istrinya itu. Saat tubuhnya merengsek maju hendak memagut bibir Hinata, Naruto malah dilanda keterkejutan karena istrinyalah yang mencium lebih dulu. Ini memang bukan pertama kali Hinata menciumnya lebih dulu setelah sekian lama mereka menikah. Tapi sekali lagi perlu di garis bawahi, saat Hinata melakukan hal yang terlampau.. sangat berani ini, itu hanya ketika wanita itu dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Naruto semakin tertegun ketika Hinata tak hanya mencium dan melumat tapi juga lidah istrinya menjilat bibirnya dan mencoba menelusup masuk di antara celah bibirnya. Tentu Naruto tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja, dengan segera dia membuka bibirnya dan mempertemukan lidahnya mengajaknya bergumul bersama.

Naruto sudah tidak ingat sejak kapan dia berdiri dan saat dia sadar dia sudah menindih istrinya di atas meja. Beberapa kertas dokumennya yang jatuh karena perbuatannya sudah tak Naruto perdulikan lagi.

Bibir mereka masih terus bersatu walau sang wanita sudah terasa mengap karena kehabisan napas. Memutus penyatuan mereka sejenak tak membuat Naruto menghentikan area jelajahnya. Bibirnya berpindah mencium dahi istrinya kemudian kedua kelopak mata istrinya, lalu pipinya kemudian kembali mengecup bibir istrinya selalu yang membuatnya gemas. Ah, walaupun tak bisa bermain dengan anak-anaknya Naruto masih bisa bermanja dengan istrinya. Atau dalam keadaan ini dia yang memanjakan istrinya? Entahlah yang mana saja terserah.

Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, dengan pelan tangannya menelusup masuk baju Hinata. Naruto semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya ketika Hinata bereaksi dengan sentuhannya di perut ramping wanita itu. Tangannya semakin merangkak naik sampai ke pengait bra Hinata yang berada di depan. Sebelum melepasnya Naruto menyempatkan meremas sebentar dada istrinya yang tak pernah membuat Naruto bosan itu.

Remasannya membuat istrinya terpekik dengan suara yang tertahan―yang menurut Naruto, terdengar seksi. Sepertinya Hinata mencoba menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar ke kamar anak-anaknya yang tak jauh dari ruang kerjanya. Naruto semakin menyeringai begitu melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah sangat manis di mata Naruto.

Bibirnya kembali mengecup dan melumat bibir pink merekah Hinata, lidah merekapun kembali beradu. Suara kecupan dan desahan Hinata yang teredam ciuman suaminya terus mendominasi telinga mereka. Tangan Naruto semakin menelusup masuk ke dalam _bra_ Hinata, jarinya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menegang di sana. Sama halnya seperti sesuatu di antara kaki Naruto yang mulai terasa sesak.

" _A-na_.. _ta_."

Tangan Naruto sudah hendak membuka pengait _bra_ Hinata, tapi terhenti ketika Nyonya Uzumaki itu langsung menahan tangannya. Narutopun semakin bingung ketika Hinata memegang erat dua tangannya seperti mencegahnya agar tak berbuat lebih. Wanita itu kemudian mendorong Naruto agar bisa bangun, wajahnya menampilkan sebuah senyum misterius yang tak bisa dibaca Naruto. Setelah akhirnya mereka berdiri diluar dugaan dengan tiba-tiba Hinata langsung menarik tangannya ke luar ruang kerja Naruto, terus menariknya sampai memasuki sebuah kamar. Kamar pribadi mereka berdua.

Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika menyadari kemana Hinata menariknya. Mungkin saja wanita itu sedikit tidak nyaman tertindih di atas meja? Dimanapun akan Naruto lakukan dengan senang hati.

Setelah memasuki kamar mereka berdua, Hinata kemudian mendudukkan suaminya di tepi ranjang. Wajahnya yang manis masih menampilkan sebuah senyum yang sebenarnya terasa tak biasa bagi Naruto. Tapi di kepalanya saat ini hanya ada Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata sehingga dia tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Narutopun semakin tertegun ketika Hinata dengan berani melepas bajunya setelah sebelumnya wanita itu kembali mengecup bibirnya. Sambil melepas bajunya sesekali tangan lentik Hinata mengusap perut dan dadanya bahkan menyentil puting dadanya membuat Naruto terkaget setengah mati. Sekali lagi, ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata melakukan ini, hanya saja sampai sejauh ini Hinata hanya melakukannya saat dalam keadaan mabuk.

Setelah bajunya terlepas Hinata melempar begitu saja entah kemana baju tersebut, tanpa Naruto ketahui bahwa sebenarnya Hinata hanya melemparnya ke tempat tumpukan baju kotor. Setelah itu Hinata berjalan menuju lemari mengambil sesuatu yang entah apa itu, dengan Naruto yang masih menunggunya dengan tenang.

Masih dengan senyumnya, Hinata kemudian menghampiri Naruto. Tangannya memegang sesuatu yang disembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya yang entah kenapa membuat perasaan Naruto tidak nyaman tapi sekali lagi tak terlalu Naruto perdulikan. Pria itu hanya diam saja ketika Hinata kembali memasangkan kaos tidurnya ke tubuhnya. Eh? Apa?

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita tidur, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi lain ranjang mereka setelah sebelumnya dia menepuk pelan pipi Naruto yang masih terlihat melongo.

"Hinata, ini..." Naruto tidak mengerti, tapi bukankah ini pertanda buruk ketika dilihatnya Hinata mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang bahkan sampai memakai selimutnya? "Hinata kita tidak jadi―"

" _oyasumi_ , Naruto- _kun_."

Eh?

"Hinata?"

Ini tidak mungkin, 'kan?

"Hinataa..."

Hihi, tanpa Naruto ketahui didalam selimutnya Hinata tengah terkikik geli.

 **-END-**

* _jaa ikou, onii-chan_ = Kalau begitu ayo, kakak.

 **A/N:** ini hanya semi-m, jadi sampai sini aja yaa.. ada yang berkenan review? :3


End file.
